It took you awhile, Gwendal von Voltaire
by Akasuki
Summary: What happens before the war, 20 years before Yuuri becomes the Maou, between Gunter and Gwendal. Opened for a sequel...


**It took you awhile, Gunter von Voltaire. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the plot is just a normal mature story line, which everyone do at least once in their life, and this is my first time writing a fanfiction. I'd like to remained everyone that my lack of vocabulary my show since I mostly read in French, but I'm working on my English reading now. So I hope to get better at this.

Warning: I'm a Yaoi freak…so yeah, no sex only jerking off, but still it's a story evolving two mans in some actions. Don't like, don't read. Thanks

Feel free to review, I won't take anything too personally, so go ahead be harsh. I don't think it will be perfect since it's my very first time writing something like this. Also, it's late, and I have trouble seen all of my errors when tapping on the computer, so please tell me if something looks weird in a sentence or other. Thanks

_This is probably the best way. This war between humans and demon is the only way to regret and forget what have ever happen between them. If it wasn't Mother that would have decided on this war, then another would have…no, it wasn't Mother's wish. It was all that man Stoffel's fault._

The night was still young, yet Gwendal felt the urgent need to lie down and sleep more then ever. Although, the desire of looking over the stars that have just started dazzling in the sky, seemed like it was over powering this sleepiness. All these preparations for the war, no one wanted, were hard on the moral of every member of the blood ledge castle. He had tried to reason with his mother, trying to find a solution to stop this non-sense. Only, the humans were ready and they were probably doing last preparations and war would be started in nearly a few hours now. Nothing could stop now. Unfortunately, his mother collapse two hours ago, and decided she would resign her post as Maou. The kingdom was left without a supporter and everything seemed as it was breaking around them, even before any fire shot were heard.

Leaning on the railing from his bedroom's balcony, Gwendal was lost deep in his thoughts, still trying to find one way to stop this tragedy to happen. Only he new, all their last hope, had flew away when Stoffel had proclaim world wide that this war was going to mark history, as Shin Makoku was sure to win. There was no reason for the human to ignore this and so the disaster the original King had fought to erase was now going to become a reality. 'Gwendal, are you still trying to find a solution to all this' Gunter had come in, worried because his friend had not answered to his knocking. Token by surprise Gwendal kept his face toward the bright moon, hiding in the process the blush that had colored itself when the sword man had entered. 'What do you what Gunter? It's late and you should be getting some rest before it begins'. He kept his voice low and calm, working hard to keep his emotion hidden and his voice from trembling.

Although, Gwendal was a very reserved man, he held a truly special place in his heart for the lilac haired angel. He would never admit to anyone how he felt whenever the beautiful snow Gunter was near him. His heart fluttered like a wild butterfly trapped in a small box. His head felt like a thousand migraines had hit him, only these migraines, he would be glad to have them if it met that he could stay close to the man he had learn to love. If he could love him back would make the pain more bearable. Knees feeling weak, hands trembling at the mere touch of his body to him, bright stain of colorful dots blinded his vision. He 

felt an aura of jealousy envelop his mind when ever someone crosses the limit of normal friendship. Actually, it felt like a nightmare, knowing that this gorgeous creature would never be his.

Placing himself close to the ex-Maou's son, Gunter casted his own gaze on the stars. He had to admit, the night was beautiful. A normal person would have never thought that a war will be erupting under this stunning picture. 'I'm a not aloud to visit an old friend before action starts?' With a please smile, Gunter looked over at Gwendal. Not really noticing the hard blush that just seemed like it lived on the other man's face. The poor guy was left speechless, feeling cornered by his own emotions. Taking his pride with two hands, he gently placed his cold hand over the warm and soft one that rested beside him. If Gunter was shocked by the gesture, he didn't show any sign of it. Closing his eyes, he tried to quiet his mind of all the yelling it was doing. Again, he spoke gentle reassuring words to the crazy butterflies in his heart and relaxed his hands as to keep his cells from exploding with joy. He felt at ease and content because the guy he loves had not withdrew his hand under his touch. Feeling a gush of courage burning his whole body, he took the violet eyed god and gently brushed his lips with his own. The mere touch set sparks flying in his stomach. Those lips were warm and soft. A bit dry, probably from the breeze that has been blowing on to his face. Still Gwendal thought they were perfect. He pulled away a few inches. It was only a small peck, but it had taken his breath away. He could feel, small and practically touch the hot breath that Gunter was spreading over his over heated cheeks. Looking in his sword partner's eyes, Gwendal could read the lust, the love and the happiness that Gunter felt.

_But how? I must be reading wrong. Gunter never…he never shown me anything but friendship. Is he caught into the moment? Is this just a good opportunity to show love to someone before we enter the battle field? God, right now, my mind is so clouded I don't really care. I just need him. I need to show him everything I feel for him!_

Without thinking further more, Gwendal quickly place his lips over the other, making a perfect match. Gunter, who was especially joyful of the outcome of this night visit, happily rapped his arm around the strong neck that was attached to the body that gave him this marvelous mouth. Gunter past his hands threw the dark grey hair; letting them free from the tie in the process. Eyes were closed, arms rapped around each other, trying to connect every inch of their bodies together. The commander's tongue gracefully asked entrance to the hot cavern of the adviser.

In no time, the muscles were in for a battle of their own. Gunter knew who would win, but still, he liked the feeling of the electric chocked which passed every time Gwendal sucked on his tongue, pushing it further into his mouth. Deprived of his own mouth, Gunter rubbed his hands on the strong chest that was giving to him, right in front of his hands. His fingers unbuttoned the white shirt Gwendal was in, and slowly pushed it off the tan shoulders. The shirt fell on the floor, leaving Gwendal shirtless and under the mercy of Gunter. Under the breeze, the nipples had gotten hard, and with the small touch of Gunter's fingers, he was able to pull a moan out of Gwendal. A raw sound that crawled all over his spine. Gunter played and rolled the nipple between his fingers, giving each of them the same treatment, making them go hard and sensible under the slightest attention they had afterward.

Gwendal was over whelmed by all of this. He never thought that Gunter would response to his advance and so, he wanted to do everything he dreamed of doing to the man. He harshly pulled on the clothes that separated him from the chest he so wanted to touch, feel and taste. His hands were shacking so hard, that in the end he was only able to rip the garments off. Gunter looked at Gwendal, surprise that he would do 

such a thing. 'You do know that this was my only blue night-shirt?' asked the stunned man. With a sly smile, Gwendal kissed the milky forehead and trilled his action down the silky neck that was exposed and begging him to eat the fresh meat. 'Oh god…' That was all Gunter was able to shout before a loud moan ripped his throat like a wild animal. Excited by this animalist noise, Gwendal forcefully pushed the smaller man, on the queen size been. Bucking their hips together, brought pleasurable noises from both of them, as they brushed their erections together. Still, their bottom was very well clothed, but they both new that it was only a question of time before they could unite their boner.

Holding his waist with only one hand, that was grabbing Gunter's wrist above his head, he passed his digits on the side, going from the arm, down the armpit, over his rib cage to his abdomen, hocking his fingers on the pants which he hated so much right now. Kissing those juicy red lips, Gwendal pulled down on the clothes, not truly noticing that Gunter had freed on of his wrist and has now doing to same with the commander's clothes.

And here they were, merely forty-seven seconds after both naked, skin crawling from the cold…or was it from pleasure. Either way, the two swordsmen didn't care. Hot cocks were fully erect barely touching each other. Gwendal could feel the warmness that the other member was offering to him, and without thinking he rubbed them together. Gunter arched his back from the long awaited touch. Grinding his teeth to keep him from yelling out the emotions he was feeling, Gwendal took both their hard-on between his hand and squeezed them closer, if that was even possible.

Another hand joined the party, and eyes sliding toward his angel, Gwendal glanced into this lilac puddle. Jerking their hands perfectly, they kissed passionately, not wanting this moment to end. Going faster and faster, the dark grey haired man, knew he was at his end. 'Gun…hhmmm…ter…I'm…going to…nnngghh…cum!!' His partner only responded by jerking harder, knowing that he himself couldn't hold on anymore. They both felt their balls tighten to an extreme and with loud moans and growls they shot their loads over each others chest and abdomen.

Gwendal had no energy left and so, he gracefully fell down on top of his new found lover. Breath were taking away, bodies were shacking from all the pleasure they had both endure. Their bodies were hot and sweaty, making them stink close to on and another. When feeling that his weight was probably too much for the smaller guy, Gwendal rolled off, actually feeling his body ripping from the person under him, both panting like they had never breath before. He was in heaven. Never had Gwendal thought possible that this moment would become a reality between them.

When finally feeling like he could stand without collapsing, Gwendal leaned on his elbow, looking over the flushed face that he loves so much. He smiled softly and kissed Gunter's temple. With a gentle voice, he whispered those sweet words; Gunter had been longing to hear. 'I love you, Gunter'. The man chuckles and braced his arms over the strong neck, bringing their mouths into a blissful dream. 'It took you awhile, Gwendal von Voltaire.'

Well, that's it. Thanks for actually reading till the end, it helps me believe a bit more in my self that someone really truly looked over my story. Thanks and have a good day! Oh, and I left it there, because if I ever wanted to right a sequel with a deeper lemon in it, then I could of the opportunity. Only, being my first story and all, I wasn't ready to get myself into such a big world.


End file.
